Of Wishes and Magic
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: One day during Kagome's final year of high school, she comes across a very strange shop. She meets Yuuko Ichihara, and makes a wish to get rid of the jewel. As her price, Kagome becomes Yuuko's apprentice. Of course, this means things are a little different when fate brings Kimihiro Watanuki to the shop. Particularly when Kagome is reunited with a childhood friend...


Leon: Not more wishes and supernatural creature crap!

Yuuko: *raises eyebrow* But you actually are quite close to the Count D, aren't you?

Leon: Gah! Not another one! *leaves mumbling*

Kagome: *shakes head*

D: *smirks*

Yoruko: *laughing*

Summary: Peaceful days are here at last for Kagome Higurashi with the quest over with. She's even finally in her last year of high school after being held back a year due to missing too much school. One day, she comes a cross a strange shop. Within, she meets Yuuko Ichihara, who runs a shop that grants wishes. Kagome makes a wish to get rid of the jewel. As her price, Kagome is now Yuuko's apprentice. So things are a little bit different when fate brings Kimihiro Watanuki into the shop. Eventually, Kagome ends up meeting a childhood once again, only this time it's not his grandfather running the mysterious pet shop.

Pairings: Kagome/D, some slight Watanuki/Doumeki, and seemingly one-sided Watanuki/Himawari

**Chapter One:**

**Goodbye, Shikon Hello Magic**

"'It's great, Kagome! Now that Naraku's dead we can all live happily ever after!' 'Kagome, why did you give up on Inuyasha?' 'Kagome, give Hojo a chance already!' Geez, I _finally_ put the jewel back together and I _still_ don't get a break!" Kagome complained.

Fate loved messing with Kagome, she had found the past few years. First, she had a friendless childhood because kids liked making fun of either her name or her silver eyes and almost purple hair. Then, she lost her father. On her fifteenth birthday, a centipede youkai dragged her down the well located on her family's shrine and to the past. While in the past, she discovered that she had had a jewel that can grant wishes or power in her side her whole life.

To make matters worse, she ended up breaking the jewel retrieving it from a crow youkai and not only ended up traveling Feudal Japan to put it back together as a result, but she also ended up with the kind of enemy that for her had only existed in books, movies, TV, manga, and anime until then. Her former almost-crush on Inuyasha and being constantly compared to Kikyou were only the cherry on top. After all, because of how much school she missed she got held back a year. Plus, her now former(ish) school friends always trying to make her date Hojo did _not_ help matters.

You'd figure that her home would be her one safe haven, but no... Souta just _had_ to pester her all the time about Inuyasha. She'd had no trouble dealing with that, annoying as it was. He _was_ her little brother after all. But Hojo just didn't understand the concept of the word 'no'. So she had transferred schools. She would _not_ let his borderline stalker tendencies distract her from her studies when she had to prepare for the entrance exams for college.

She was brought out of her mental rant by a tug at her aura. She knew very well what it was after her time in the Feudal Era... What did fate have in store for her now, she wondered. But then she realized that she was walking towards a strange somewhat traditional style building located between two skyscrapers, of all places. Kagome shrugged and walked towards it of her own accord. She might as well check it out.

Kagome was greeted at the door by two girls she could tell didn't have souls. One had pink hair and angel themed clothes. The other had blue hair reminiscent of a cloud and devil themed clothes. She thought that they were adorable.

"Welcome to our shop!" they said in unison.

"You are master's guest!"

"You are master's guest!"

"It's nice to meet you both." Kagome said with a smile, unfazed since she had seen stranger.

"Follow us to the mistress!" they both said.

There was a woman in a kimono lounging on a couch of some sort. She was smoking using a really long pipe. Kagome was quickly deciding that she liked her taste in decorating. She couldn't help but also be impressed with the woman's ability to create an atmosphere that was both mystical and mysterious while not distracting her guests from paying attention to her.

"Our meeting was fated." the woman said.

Kagome agreed. "Even if I hadn't stopped believing in coincidences over a year ago, the pull I felt would keep me from thinking that this was one. My coming across this place is probably destiny playing games with me again."

"Indeed. You are wise for your age." the woman said.

"Wise!"

"Wise!"

"Your name is?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi like sunset... Am I right in guessing you were named like the game?"

"That's right. May I know your name? It's only polite to give one's own name when asking someone else's after all." Kagome replied.

"You may call me Yuuko." she said, "And your birthday?"

"... Why do you need to know?" Kagome asked, suspicious for reasons she couldn't name.

"I don't. It's smart of you to be cautious." Yuuko said.

"Cautious!"

"Cautious!"

"May I know the names of these two cuties?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm Maru!"

"And I'm Moro!"

"It's nice to meet you, Maru-chan, Moro-chan." Kagome said, and then turned to Yuuko, "What kind of place is this? Maru-chan and Moro-chan told me that this is a shop."

"This is a shop that grants wishes;" Yuuko informed the teenager, "in exchange for an equal price."

"What kind of price?" Kagome asked, remembering the tragedies caused by the Shikon no Tama and its shards.

"It could be anything, from a simple trinket to food to something equivalent to or representative of a soul." Yuuko answered.

"... The Law of Equivalent Exchange. 'To gain, something of equal value must be lost in return.' You work the same way alchemy does in Fullmetal Alchemist. Though I've long since learned that that's how the world in general works." Kagome commented.

"Exactly. Now, to enter the shop you must have a wish. So tell me, Kagome Higurashi, what is your desire?" Yuuko said, now getting to the point.

Kagome knew she could wish for almost anything she needed someone of Yuuko's abilities to grant. She had more than one desire. But she had only one that counted as a wish. "Have you heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

Yuuko nodded. She was somewhat surprised. She knew that there was more than one thing that this girl, the fabled 'Jewel of Four Souls' current guardian, could ask for. She could very easily give into her selfish desires. But if she was asking for what Yuuko thought she was, she had potential.

"I also know of your connection to it." Yuuko replied.

"I would like it very much if the jewel would lose its power and therefore its ability to cause trouble or misery." Kagome said.

Yuuko got up and held Kagome's chin with one hand. "The wish is one with the least gain for you, but the price is the most steep. Are you sure? You can still turn back or change your mind."

"Yes."

"Then... you must give up your ability to go back in time." Yuuko said.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked, "I haven't used the well for a while now if it even still works."

"No, the jewel has a lot of power. It won't be easy. You must also work for me. When I choose to retire or can no longer continue to run the shop, you will take my place until a proper successor can be found. In short, you will become my apprentice." Yuuko told her.

Maybe this would actually be good for Kagome, at least this way she didn't have to worry about her future or losing touch with the supernatural. "I accept your terms, Yuuko-san." 'Everyone in the Feudal Era has moved on last time I checked anyway.'

"Are you sure? The true successor may not come around in your lifetime." Yuuko told the girl, making sure Kagome really thought over her decision.

"In the end, I have nothing to lose and a lot to gain by going through with this." Kagome pointed out, "What reason do I have to say no?"

Yuuko smiled. "I think that you'll find that you fit right in, Kagome-chan."

**Owari**


End file.
